The Second Meeting
by Wakaba Shinohara
Summary: Rated R for later Chapters. What happens with Jareth comes to visit Sara? All hell breaks loose. JS!
1. Jareth Plans

Disclaimer: Jareth and Sarah don't belong to me so please don't sue me!!! –Cries. Goes running home to mommy-  
  
TY to my Muse and Equal Partner in this story Trissy-chan! Her story is called Second Chance ^^ Check it out kay? GOOD! You better or I'll make Jareth throw da Cleaners at you ( Please review! This is my first fic so be kind! ^^ Thanks!! Bye!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Everybody out!!" Jareth yelled, kicking dirty goblins from his throne room. It was time for his daily, err more like hourly, okay fine, minutely check-up of his one and only love, Sara. He lounged on top of the stone chair, looking totally at ease as he pulled out his clear crystal ball from midair. He peered into it, staring with his mismatched green and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt..." Sara sang to herself as she began to strip. She was standing in her bathroom, getting ready to shower. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her lacy bra. Jareth's eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of Sara's breasts through her see-through top. He was so busy oogling her, that he didn't happen to notice the drool dribbling down his face. As he wiped away the drool, Sara finished undressing and hopped into the shower.  
  
"Oohhh God she looks good," Jareth moaned out loud to himself as Sara began to wash her body. She poured some of her favorite vanilla body wash onto her waiting hands and began to rub them all over her body. This sight was almost enough to make Jareth pop out of his pants and run to his room to masturbate.  
  
"I shouldn't be watching this," he tried to tell himself. "It's invading her privacy! But damn! Did she have to look so good in the shower rubbing herself...?" Jareth muttered and Sara began to rub soap onto her pert, small breasts.  
  
"Your Highness," A harsh voice said, breaking Jareth's revere.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Jareth yelled jumping around 20 feet into the air with a bright, crimson blush spreading across his face. "I wasn't doin' nuttin' naughty. Nope! Nope!" he said, being reduced to a babbling idiot by the sight of Sara's naked body only a moment before. Jareth's crystal ball disappeared quickly, in a show of bright flashy lights.  
"Are you excited to see your mother again?? Three centuries is way too long not to visit a mother, King Jareth Sir. It's good that she's on her way to meet you, instead of waiting for you to go to her." The goblin babbled.  
  
"Wait, what?? Mother. Come meet me..." Jareth's eyes widened in fear as he fought the urge to pull out his favorite blankie and hide underneath it. "When will she be here?" he cowered.  
  
"She's expected to arrive the day after tomorrow."  
  
"So soon?!?!?!" Jareth yelled, transporting to his bedchambers in the blink of an eye. He stood staring at his king bed with silken black sheets. Ah... Good memories... He'd miss this bed. After all the good fantasies they'd shared together... It was time to say adieu. He knew by the time he came back, his bed would be gone replaced by a pink fluffy, twin bed complete with matching frilly pillows. God damn his mother...  
  
Within seconds Jareth had most of his clothes packed up in a suitcase. He was ready to leave in less than 1.5 seconds after first entering his room. God... Just the thought of his mother made him wanna hide under his covers and never come out. But where could he go to escape her...? She knew all his usual hiding places... like Dad's house, the woods, the Bog of Eternal Stench... he'd go just about anywhere to get rid of her. But no one ever said going on vacation has to be a bad thing, only if you chose the wrong spot. And Jareth had a great spot in mine... He quickly changed into his quiet owl form and was out the door in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Hopefully, she hasn't forgotten about me..." 


	2. An Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!! I am your humble, lowly servant! Take pity on me!! And don't sue me! Why you might ask? Because I'm a pooooor hoe!  
  
Thankies to Trissy-chan (that's me, because Waka-chan can't remember to write her own disclaimers!) I'm the editor of Waka-chan's story so you all better review or else I'll sick all my favorite hot bishounen on you! Bwahahhaha! BTW Waka-chan wanted to thank me her muse because I'm damn wonderful!! Bow to my awesome power as MUSE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BEEP! BEEP! "Do I have to get up already? Just 5 more minutes, please..." Sarah murmured, as she slapped her alarm clock. BEEP,BEEP! It went off again. "Alright already!" she said as she got up, rubbing her eyes to try and stop the tingling sensation rising up in them. She stepped out of bed slowly, looking out her window with groggy, half-opened eyes. Birds nesting in trees, sun shining through the white, fluffy clouds, a snowy, white owl flying towards her, -wait, a white owl!? Memories of the Goblin King flashed through her mind. Oh my god! Is it him!!? No, it couldn't be him!! Why would he be here? Sarah paced around frantically, as she tried to think of someway to prevent the disaster she knew was coming. Wherever the Goblin King went, disaster was sure to follow.  
  
"Uh-oh" she said out loud, staring in fright at the ivory-colored owl. It was holding a suitcase. A suitcase! How the hell could an owl hold a suitcase... The owl kept coming towards her, and it didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. WHACK! The owl ran into the window with such a thrust of weight that the window sprung open on its own accord. The owl tripped on the windowsill, suddenly transforming into a man and landing face first into Sara's warm, soft, half-bare breasts.  
  
"WARM.... SO WARM," Jareth mumbled into Sarah's chest. Sarah was too stunned to even think, as Jareth snuggled his face deeper into her cleavage.  
  
"You have such lovely breasts, darling," he said as she quickly realized where he was, pushing him away. "I've missed you too, love, "Jareth said casually as he got up, dusting himself off.  
  
"Mmm... you look ravishing my love" Jareth muttered as he looked her up and down with hungry eyes. Sarah than remembered that she'd been hot last night and had gone to bed in her lightest, most thin, silk nightgown that hardly covered over her body. Sarah looked suspiciously down at Jareth's pants, sure they had been a little more lax only a minute ago. Sarah grabbed her comforter, pulling it over her scantily clad form.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked angrily, embarrassed that Jareth had seen her in such a state of undress. "Come to try and take my brother again?" Jareth smirked at her, looking about as friendly as a lion. GOD DAMNIT! Why did he have to be so damn sexy, she thought as she looked into those deep, beautiful eyes, that just made her melt.  
  
"I came to see you, love," he said coolly as he looked stared at her.  
  
"I see you have a suitcase?" she asked, glancing down at his luggage.  
  
"Why of course! I expected that you'd want me to bring clothes, unless you had other plans in mind, my love? Maybe something that didn't involve any garments?" His lustful eyes made Sarah's stomach do flips. I wonder what he looks like naked...She thought absent-mindedly, before she realized what she was doing and snapped out of it.  
  
"You make it sound like..." Sarah's eyes widened in fright, to afraid to even finish her sentence. "Sound like what, love? Sound like I'm going to be here for a while? Of course! Who else would I just adore to stay with while I hide away from my mother? "he said, cringing at just the thought of his mother. Sarah noticed this and made a mental note to ask him about it later, but right now she had bigger problems on her hands.  
  
"And how long will that be?" Sarah asked, twiddling her thumbs, praying to God he would say that he was only staying for the next few minutes. Unfortunately, the chances looked slim.  
  
"As long as it takes, my love," he said staring at her. "I can keep an eye on her from my crystal ball," he said as he sighed deeply. "Where will I stay?" he asked attentively, looking around Sarah's small room.  
  
"You want to stay here!?" Sarah asked, almost positive she knew the answer before she had even asked the question.  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't dream of staying anywhere else." he said as he slid his hand across her smooth soft skin, making her tingle all over.  
  
"But...uh...we don't have any extra rooms, let alone beds," she said looking at him. He looked so sexy in his half-open, white, poet's shirt. Just looking at his bare, muscled chest made fire flare up in Sarah's belly.  
  
"That's okay, love, I'd love to stay with you," he said smirking slyly.  
  
"I think not," she said, glaring at him. He feigned hurt for a few moments before looking around at her meager accommodations.  
  
"Why are you really here?" she asked him straight out.  
  
"To see my lovely Sarah, of course. I've never stopped thinking about you," he said, almost embarrassingly. The Goblin King...embarrassed? This was too good to be true. He turned back to look at her and Sarah got caught in his dark, penetrating gaze. Those eyes...they consumed her... taking every piece of her in at a time. Dark and handsome, those eyes looked at her as if they could see deep into her soul. Like they could tell exactly what she was feeling better then even Sarah could. She melted in front of those dark, piercing mismatched eyes.  
  
Suddenly feeling very ill, she let one word slip past her lips. "Jareth..." she said, as she fainted straight to the floor. Jareth ran to her, concerned, catching her in the nick of time. "Sarah? " he asked frantically, before he realized she had just fainted. For a few seconds there he thought something was seriously wrong. Jareth laid her down slowly on the bed, content to let her rest. He climbed in next to her, too much of a gentleman to take advantage of her, no matter how much he wanted her. He fell asleep next to her, arms wrapped securely around her waist.  
  
They both slept through the entire day, Jareth waking up regularly to check and make sure that his love was still sleeping next to him, and no harm had befallen her.  
  
Sarah awoke, looking around to see Jareth lying next to her, hand wrapped around her waist as if to keep her from going anywhere. For a moment, she was tempted to just lean back and go back to sleep in Jareth's arm. That was before she heard the front door open.  
  
"SARAH! We're home!" 


	3. The Convenience of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody, just the plot.  
  
A/N: I have to say a review a got no too long ago was deeply disturbing. It was by someone called Sarcasm Personified. (if you want you can read it by clicking reviews) but what he had to say I think, would crush any young, inexperienced writers' heart. In it he said something along the lines of "This is...disgusting. I don't think I've ever seen such a horrible interpretation of Jareth. In fact, I'd say this is the worst ever." I can take a little productive criticism but this... this just seems to cross the line. To whoever wrote that horrible review, I wanna say something to you. Fuck you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my god!! Oh my god!! Oh my god!!" Sarah screamed, practically hysterical. She got from underneath her covers, still in her skimpy little pajamas. She immediately began to pace the room; futiley trying to think up a way to stop the disaster she knew was coming.  
  
"Darling?" Jareth asked slowly, opening one eye and yawning; reminding Sarah of a lion once again.  
  
"Get up, get up, get up!!" Sarah yelled motioning frantically with her hands. "My parents are home!!! God, I just know Karen is gonna freak! I can just hear her now."  
  
"Don't worry beautiful..." he said flashing her a sexy grin.  
  
"Don't worry!?!?" Sarah asked, her face turning red from lack of oxygen. "I have a sexy, hot-ass guy laying on my bed, and here I am dressed in skimpy, almost see-through pajamas!!" As Sarah sighed, drawing in breath to calm her raging nerves, her legs began to turn into jello underneath her.  
  
In one fluid movement, Jareth had his hand on her lower back, catching her only an inch from the ground. He stood, staring down at her with those mismatched eyes and Sarah began to feel herself melt.  
  
"Careful, darling," he said in a husky tone, laying her down on the bed. Minutes after, Sarah's heart was still pounding in her chest.  
  
"Sarah?" her step-mother asked while walking into her room. Sarah's eyes widened and then squeezed shut and she prepared herself for the monstrosity she knew was coming. "Oh... I didn't know we had visiters..."  
  
Sarah's eyes squeezed shut again for several more minutes before tentively opening. No yelling? No screaming? No stomping...? What was going on! She looked at her mother but she looked perfectly calm and was in fact, looking at Sarah strangely. She quickly stole a glance down and was surprised to see that she was dressed in a normal tank-top and jeans. She peeked at Jareth and was surprised to find that he was dressed similarly. If he was sexy in his tight light spandex pants and ivory poets' shirts; then damn was he gorgeous in everyday regular clothes. He was dressed in tight, black leather pants that fit snuggly over his lower body. A smooth, silky black shirt hugged every curve of his upper body, efficiently showing off all of the muscles of his chest. Sarah stole in a breath as she looked at him, feeling the familiar beating in her heart.  
  
"Well... I guess I'll be downstairs then..." Sarah's mother said slowly looking back and forth from Jareth to Sarah. It was obvious she was wondering how her plain-looking daughter had captured such a hunky man.  
  
"What the hell!" Sarah exclaimed, once she was sure her mother had left the room and had long since left hearing range.  
  
"What? It was just simple, rudimentary magic, my love. Why, are you impressed?" Jareth said, gaving her a little wink and a wolfish grin.  
  
"Well... yes, actually," Sarah had to admit. "I thought she was going to kill me!"  
  
"Well I'm so happy to help m'love. You know I'd never let any harm to come to you. Would you perhaps like to see anymore of my magic? Perhaps in the bedroom?" Sarah's eyes widened as Jareth gave her a grin that would stop a grown woman in her tracks. She stared into his eyes, getting lost in their mismatched gaze. She had never noticed before that he had different colored eyes... They were so deep and full of emotion. Whoever had said that eyes are a window into a person's soul, sure as hell wasn't lying. After only a few minutes, Sarah shook herself out of her trance with only a little blush.  
  
"So sweetheart... weren't you saying you'd put me up for the night... erm well maybe more than a night."  
  
"I never said that!" Sarah exclaimed indignantly. She knew that if she let the Goblin King into her life, chaos and destruction were soon to follow. But how could she say no to such a sexy man?  
  
"I promise I'll good love! Please!!!" Jareth begged, laying on the puppy dog look. Unbeknownst to Sarah, Jareth's fingers were cross behind his back.  
  
"Okay...Okay...."she said reluctantly. "But you have to behave and stay and trouble. And one more thing," Sarah said with a devilish smile," you have to come to school with me."  
  
"School?" Jareth asked puzzled. What was this...school? Well whatever it was, it was more than worth it to stay in the same house as his beloved. Surely this school couldn't be so bad... Unfortunetly, Jareth was dead wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TADAAAA! What do you think for the third chapter? ^^ I hope you all liked it!! Please review!! =) Bye! 


End file.
